


on the edge

by gaybikachu



Series: bfe with a prince of lust, the epic novel [2]
Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Vibrators, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: He wasn't aware of your secret mean streak.





	on the edge

He _hated_ when people used nicknames for him. A demon's name was the source of their power, something to be _proud_ of. How difficult was it for people to respect that? Honestly, the next time someone tried to shorten his impressive name to something moronic he would-

“Asmo?”

...You didn't count, he decided, looking up from his work, “Yes, darling?”

You were standing in the doorway of his home office, already dressed for bed. Your fingers fidgeted with the ends of your shorts shyly, “Um, nevermind. I didn't mean to interrupt you.”

Asmodeus’ eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and then back to you, “Ah, I didn't realize it was so late, beloved, my apologies. I did promise I would spend time with you tonight, no?”

You perked up at his words, “Yeah. But if you're too busy-”

“I'm never too busy for you, love. Besides, you wanted to try something new tonight; I've been looking forward to it.”

Your face burned at his words, eyes avoiding him as he made his way towards you. He wrapped his arm lazily around your waist, guiding you to the bedroom.

Catching your eye, he spoke, “My, we haven't even started and you're already blushing, sweetness. Do you think you can handle this?”

You turn your head to face him, a rush of boldness flowing through you, “I should be asking you the same thing.”

Asmodeus gave a hearty laugh at your words, gazing at you alluringly, “I suppose we'll see, darling. We shall see.”

* * *

Asmodeus’ head was tipped back as he gave another long, deep moan. You moved onto his neck again, giving warm, wet kisses on his cerulean skin. Your thumb slid the control up another level, and you enjoyed another drawn out sound from him.

He swallowed for a moment, parting his soft lips to speak to you, “Mhm, you know, I'm surprised. I didn't know you- ngh, fuck- you had a mean streak, darling.”

You give him a mock pout, lightly circling a finger on the tip of his larger dick, “You really think I'm mean, handsome?”

“The meanest one around.”

You pause to give him a saccharine smile, “Then you're about to think I'm absolutely awful, baby.”

He arches harshly when he feels the vibrator buzz even harder in him, while you work both his dicks with a practiced finesse. Asmodeus angles his hips up, and he knows what's coming, but he can't help calling your name as he bucks into your tight fists. He's close, and he's at the point where he doesn't know what he'll cum with first. For a moment he's thankful that you're actually letting him cum this time. When he finally reaches his peak he cries out your name when suddenly you let him go and turn the vibrator off.

Asmodeus gives an angry, low grunt, bucking his hips in the air for friction that will not come. His cocks shoot cum onto his stomach and chest while his cunt keeps aching for more. He gives a dissatisfied whine and he looks at you with frustrated tears in his eyes. Asmodeus is still hard, still wet and still wants more.

You kiss him sweetly, turning the vibrator back on to a low hum, “Looks like we need to start over. Don't worry, Asmo, I'm sure you can last being edged for an hour! ...Eventually.”

Asmodeus tips his head back to make another dramatic, displeased sound, and you begin to kiss his neck again.

**Author's Note:**

> asmodeus make me ur housewife  
> as always, leave a kudos or comment if ya liked.


End file.
